zekeandlutherfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeke and Luther
Zeke and Luther is an American Disney XD sitcom about two best friends setting their sights on becoming the world's greatest skateboarders. The show stars Hutch Dano, Adam Hicks, Daniel Curtis Lee and Ryan Newman (season 1-2). Zeke and Luther is set in the northern part of Gilroy, California, specifically in the fictional area of Pacific Terrace, which is stated frequently throughout the series. Gilroy was also mentioned occasionally in the Disney Channel series Even Stevens, which was also created by Zeke and Luther co-creator Matt Dearborn. The episode "Bros Go Pro" was made available to download for free on iTunes in the beginning of June, two weeks before the show's television premiere. The series premiered on June 15, 2009 in the U.S. On August 2, 2010, it was announced that Zeke and Luther has been renewed for a third season which premiered on February 28, 2011. On June 18, 2011, in an interview with Deadline.com, Matt Dearborn confirmed that the show's third season would be it's last. The show is currently Disney XD's longest running original series and first to make it to a third season. Characters Main characters * Ezekiel "Zeke" Falcone (Hutch Dano): Zeke was born in Japan, as revealed in the episode "Head of Skate". He was born on March 7. 1995 as it was revealed "Not My Sister's Keeper". He is the smarter of the two, but still he is a C- student and only got an A+ once in the episode, "Board in Class". His biggest weakness however is his crush on Olivia Masterson, his next door neighbor, but later on in the series he does not really care for girls much and thinks that the only "perfect girl", is his skateboard, as he says in the episode "Double Crush." His last name is revealed to be Falcone in the episode "The Bro List". He is the older but shorter one of the two being 6'. He has a cousin named Mia whom Luther despises for taking the mascot position in the 7th grade. Zeke's best friend is Luther Waffles. *'Luther Jerome Waffles' (Adam Hicks): He was born in Don's Donuts, as revealed in the episode "Head of Skate". He was born Feb 29. 1996 as it was revealed in the episode "Luther Turns 4". Best friends to Zeke, cup stacking champion, he can be a bit of an airhead sometimes and is an excessive gamer. He also used to have an armpit hair named Gordon. He adopted a rat that "Jumpsuit" Johnson captured, and named it Lucky. Lucky is both his pet and good luck charm. Luther is also a C- student in class but in the episode "Summer School", Luther gets an A+ by filling in the circles on his ScanTron test sheet in such a way that it resembles a T-Rex. He is the younger but taller one being 6'2. *'Kornelius "Kojo" Jonesworth' (Daniel Curtis Lee): The main antagonist of the series for the first season mainly, who's kind of a friend to Zeke and Luther but also a rival for the reputation of best skater in town. In the beginning of the series he disliked Zeke and Luther equally and referred to them as losers but later on they worked it out. He is full of himself to the point of him having his own calender. He is sponsored by "Dastardly Skate". Kojo also calls his girlfriends "female ladies". It is revealed in the episode "Luck Be a Rodent Tonight" Kojo's mother's name is Nancy. He also thinks he is a better skater than both Zeke and Luther. When something goes well for him he will usually say "Watch out!", and then attempts to slap his buttocks. Kojo had a crush on Zeke's cousin Mia. However, since Mia only stayed in Gilroy for a few days, he dated an extremely tall (yet pleasant and helpful) blonde model in the episode "Daredevils". As revealed in the episode "Crash and Learn", Kojo is a big fan of turkey jerky. *'Ginger Falcone' (Ryan Newman) (Seasons 1-2 main; season 3 recurring): In the episode "Bros Go Pro", she uses the boys to make money. She is a bit smart, but constantly looks for ways to torture Zeke, like telling Olivia he likes her and ratting Zeke and Luther out when they hid in "Bros Go Pro". She also has a habit for making stands such as a falafel stand in the pilot episode and a lemonade stand in the episode "Bros Go Pro". She stresses personal hygiene and having a clean and sanitary surrounding as seen in the episode "Robo-Luth". She's also an accomplished flutist and can also tumble as shown in the episode "Skate Camp". Recurring characters * Oswald "Ozzie" Kepphart (Nate Hartley): Local power walker, caterpillar enthusiast. He used to hate skateboarding but recently became a skater, the first sport he did not quit after a day. He occasionally sticks his butt out in another direction, which annoys Luther. When he skates he flaps his arms as if he's attempting to fly. In the episode "Luther Unleashed" he became the grade A skater of Gilroy. * Donald "Don" Donaldson (David Ury): Owner and proprietor of Don's Donuts, Zeke and Luther's favorite hangout. In the episode "Luther Leads", Luther called Don a donuthead because he finally realized that he is the only one that works at Don's Donuts and also realized that he's always employee of the month every month (because he's the only one who works at Don's Donuts.) But in the second season he remodels his shop and hires more workers. *'Dorothy "Nana" Waffles' (Marianne Muellerleine): "Nana" lives in an apartment with her husband Carl. She often inspires Luther because he does not want to disappoint her loft view of him, and the boys often come to her aid when she's in trouble. *'Lisa Grubner' (Abigail Mavity): A young, geeky girl who has an overwhelming crush on Zeke. She lives in a pink dollhouse in her parents' driveway. Her first appearance was in the episode "Donut Jockey". *'Deputy Dingle' (Scott Beehner): A bumbling police officer who's always onto Zeke and Luther's shenanigans. *'Reginald "Jumpsuit" Johnson' (Lawrence Mandley): Zeke and Luther's cranky ex-astronaut neighbor who commonly throws old space stuff in the trash and has a gravity simulator in his garage. His nickname is because of the fact that he wears a jumpsuit every day. He once called Luther a menace but made no comment about Zeke. However, it is more probable he despises Zeke more than Luther. *'Dale Davis' (Ron Fassler): A local television news reporter always on the scene of a big event. *'Monica Lopez' (Tristin Mays): Kojo's on-and-off cheerleader girlfriend. *'Poochie Mcgruder' (Lily Jackson) (seasons 1-2): Ginger's friend who helps her to prank Zeke. She is weird, likes clapping at anything Ginger says or does, and her catchphrase is "Yay!". *'Olivia Masterson' (Juliet Holland-Rose) (season 1): Formerly the olive girl for the "Langley Olives" company, she was once Zeke's next door neighbor and crush. She tried designing him a skater look in the episode "Cape Fear" but only for it to fail, mainly to a large cape that became a safety hazard. it is noted that she has a crush on Zeke. She did not know if he liked her until he liked her in the episode "Adventure Boy". She is said to like brave guys. *'Garrett "Stinky Cast" Delfino' (Andy Pessoa) (seasons 1-2): Local boy camera man who constantly wears the same sleeveless white shirts, jean shorts and trademark cast. He's Zeke and Luther's camera guy. He has the hugest crush on Ginger which Zeke uses as leverage to pay for Stinky Cast's videos. He had his cast removed in the episode "The Big Red Stacking Machine" which he was upset about due to losing his trademark. He then proceeded to try to injure himself to get a new cast and succeeded, thus restoring his name. *'Kirby Cheddar' (David Gore) (seasons 1-2): He lives near Zeke and Luther. He plays the airdrums and the trombone. His father is Dr. Ricardo and his mother is very overprotective. *'Charlie and Doyce Plunk' (Reid Ewing and Chris Zylka) (seasons 1-2, respectively): Brothers that are always ready to give Zeke and Luther a hard time. *'Roy Waffles' (Davis Cleveland) (seasons 2-3): Luther's younger and rarely mentioned brother. He is obsessed with playing video games and stays in his room so much that he didn't even know what the sun was when Zeke and Luther took him outside. When someone takes his video game away from him, he gets "Roy Rage" and becomes super strong, allowing him to bend metal bars and lift a car. He has appeared in the episodes "Little Bro, Big Trouble" and "Sibling Rivalries". *'Dr. Ricardo' (Carlos Lacamara) (seasons 2-3): A doctor that Zeke and Luther regularly visit who sometimes doesn't give the best prescriptions. *'Eddie Coletti' (Paul Tei) (season 3): The owner of Riot Skates, the company that Zeke and Luther are sponsored by. He is known to have a major sweating problem. Episodes International release Category:Content